dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyx's Illusions
Nyx's Illusions also known as Curse of the Dark Hearts is a powerful illusion technique created by Nyx the Greek Goddess of dreams and the personification of Darkness. While this technique is mainly illusion-based, using illusions to manipulate and to trick and confuse opponents, this technique also has other support-type abilities. Although this technique isn't very popular, Nyx has taught a few disciples over the years, one being Shigure, who later taught this technique to Ichiro Pendragon. While not being a power-based technique, this technique is instead support-based, giving the wielder a set of dark support type abilities that focus on trapping or confusing a opponents in order to make them easier to destroy. The different spells are known for being used in combinations to create more powerful effects. Summary Nyx used this technique in order to make up for her lack of power compared to other Gods from other factions. Combining her lack of power with her dark magic she created a magic technique that instead would focus on using illusions and support abilities to help subdue stronger foes, being able to use this ability to fight other Gods like Artemis and even God. She taught this technique to many humans and demons, one being Shigure when she was impressed by his power. Nyx, before the start of the series has went missing from her own Greek pantheon. Shigure after implanting Ichiro with the Lucifer Eye, due to the fact that Ichiro couldn't even access it yet and his power had been severely drained from it and Shigure's earlier experiment he decides to teach Ichiro Nyx's Illusions. Abilities Using dark magic, the wielder is capable of releasing dozens of different support-type spells that are used to back up either allies, or in it's more widely used variation for the wielder to support themselves in order to take down more powerful enemies. Spells Break A spell that creates a clone out of the wielder. This spell thus causes their power and abilities to split in half thereby weakening them but also allowing them to attack from multiple different directions and ways. Ichiro so far is only to create another copy of himself however Nyx, due to her immense dark magic, was able to split herself dozens of times while still maintaining immense power in her base. Comos A spell that covers the area around the wielder in a veil of darkness taking opponent's eyes away. While under this effect the wielder might see illusions or shadows in the darkness that may cause them to attack nothing. Ichiro so far is only able to hold this spell for a few minutes without draining too much of his energy and the radius is 15 feet from Ichiro. This is shown to be much more effective against fallen angels or angels however devils are still affected by this ability, shown when it was used on Diehauser. Dural A spell that turns the wielder into a metal so durable that even Gram and Excalibur will be unable to cut through. The spell is mostly a defensive spell however it is known for being paired with break to allow the wielder to confuse and mess with their opponent. Dural was the first spell that Ichiro managed to learn, learning it right after his painful experimentation. Inval A spell created by Nyx that allows her to invalidate the natural power of a species, such as a devil's demonic energy or a angel's light magic. The effect even has power on specific Gods however the effects varies. She can also use this spell to cancel sacred gears that humans might possess or even to cancel a human's neutrality itself. Trivia * I was originally going to write that Ichiro learned this technique from Freya, however due to it being too dark for her origin and character I changed it to Shigure instead. Category:Fanon Abilities